


Roscoe

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: rifle, punch, acid (Theme Week: Anger)RIP Roscoe





	Roscoe

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [rifle, punch, acid (Theme Week: Anger)](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/174244884194/happy-friday-have-a-good-weekend-todays-words)

“I can't believe that asshole totaled Roscoe. Trippin’ on acid of all things.” Stiles punched the desk he had been leaning against. “Alright, here's the deal. We're gonna take some rifles and hunt this asshole down!”

“The Jeep was on its’ last legs, at least it got a merciful death.”

“Lies and slander!” he hissed. “I am filled with white, hot rage and nothing will soothe the savage beast unleashed from within.”

“Don't you think you're overreacting a little?”

“No! Now let's break into the Sheriff's office.”

“Absolutely not, your dad would kill me, then you, and then me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/tagged/lisa%20writes%20things)


End file.
